The Pacific Northwest Udall Center (PANUC) is a collaborative enterprise among physicians and scientists at Oregon Health &Science University and the University of Washington that focuses considerable experience and expertise on cognitive impairment, a relatively poorly understood but devastating consequence that is common in patients afflicted with Parkinson's disease (PD). This proposed new Udall Center would be the only one in Oregon or the WWAMl region;WWAMI is an acronym for the cooperative arrangement among states in Pacific Northwest for which the University of Washington is the only medical school and academic medical center: Washington, Wyoming, Alaska, Montana, and Idaho. Thus, PANUC would cOver an area greater than one-fourth of the entire U.S.A. where more than 13 million Americans live. PANUC will achieve several goals of the NIH and NINDS. PANUC is: eminently patient-oriented, focused on a common non-motor feature of PD that is relatively poorly understood, organized into highly inter-related cores and projects that will promote exchange of new knowledge among clinical, translational, and basic research, anxious to contribute fully to the PD Data Organizing Center (PD-DOC) and the Coriell Institute for submission to the NINDS Human Genefics Repository, and composed of investigators who have a longstanding track record of highly collaborative productivity despite being at two institutions. Our mission is twofold. First, PANUC will serve PD patients, along with their caregivers and health care providers. We will provide improved education and clinical care, as well as offer new opportunities to participate in clinical research. Second, PANUC will discover and investigate the mechanisms that underlie cognitive impairment in PD using an array of cutting-edge technologies from accomplished and collaborative laboratories, generating novel resources for the community of scientists focused on PD, and identifying potential targets for future therapeutic development.